1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, apparatus, and medicine for clogging blood vessels of an eye fundus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a method for clogging blood vessels of an eye fundus. There is also known a photocoagulator used as an apparatus for clogging blood vessels of an eye fundus. In the photocoagulator, an infrared fluorescent agent, called indocyaninegreen, is injected into a subject. When the infrared fluorescent agent circulates through the blood vessels of the eye fundus of the subject, infrared rays of light for excitation are projected onto the eye fundus and, as a result, the infrared fluorescent agent is excited to emit fluorescence. While a region emitting the fluorescence is being observed, a diseased part, such as neovascular vessels of a choroid, in the depth of the eye fundus is specified. After that, a near-infrared semiconductor laser beam is projected onto the diseased part so as to coagulate and treat the diseased part.
In this conventional method and apparatus, however, injury to normal tissues is unavoidable during the treatment because of photocoasulation. Therefore, it is expected to develop a fundus treating method by which a diseased part only is treated to the utmost without injury to normal tissues, and develop an apparatus and a medicine used for the treatment.